FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an international chewable material or item and more specifically to chewing material or items constructed of non-stick material such as latex rubber or the like. In one embodiment of the invention, the latex rubber chewing material is constructed to simulate the size and shape of a stick of conventional chewing gum. The latex material will not deteriorate when being chewed and while not intended to be ingested, it is constructed of non-toxic material and is not harmful if swallowed. The latex chewing material will not stick to any surface or any other item. The material is not water soluble and is sugar free and salt free. Use of the latex chewing material or item will assist in keeping the teeth clean, promote healthy conditions of the teeth and gum by massaging the gums and providing exercise normally associated with mastication. In addition, the use of the latex chewing material will enhance the overall health and hygiene of the oral cavity by stimulating saliva secretions thereby decreasing the potential for bad breath.